


【兔组/英荷英】天凉了，让村支书下岗吧

by SergeantRegen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantRegen/pseuds/SergeantRegen
Summary: 大学生村官亚瑟和霍兰特得到了一笔拉动农村经济的拨款，两人却为投资方向不统一而彻底激化了矛盾，最终选择以肉搏的方式决出胜负。
Relationships: England/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【兔组/英荷英】天凉了，让村支书下岗吧

烈日当头，农忙的男女老少正在地里抢收粮食，不远处的大喇叭突然“噗”的一声接通了电源，讲话人粗暴地吹了几下话筒，伴着电流的嗡嗡声扯起嗓子大喊：  
“乡亲们！快来啊！村支书亚瑟和计生办主任霍兰特要在鱼塘干架啦！”  
穿着五颜六色花布衫的农人们条件反射似的丢下农具，万箭齐发一样从四面八方飞过麦田，向着同一个方向窜去。这样的场景，只有三年前一辆拉橘子的大卡车在村口翻车时才发生过一次。不过这次，人们是早有心理准备的，这场鱼塘大战他们从春种时就开始期待了。就连超生罚款没交齐，平时都是躲着霍兰特走的茨温利家的二妮儿诺拉都背着小书包赶去看热闹。  
不一会儿，鱼塘被全村人围了个水泄不通，刚才把大家喊来看热闹的治安主任安东尼奥不得不吹起声音尖利的哨子。  
“让一让，让一让！给他们一点空间！后排的同志不要往前挤，看不清的回去还可以看录像！”  
安东尼奥是前年从体校毕业的，本来想去县城当体育老师，但因为他爹老费尔南德斯关系不够硬，绞尽脑汁也没给他塞进人民教师的队伍里。正好村里缺治安主任，他也觉得当主任比当老师好，就回来了。因为总能组织村民迅速而有秩序地看热闹，他在村里口碑颇佳。

其实霍兰特和亚瑟从小本是铁得不行的哥们儿，上学走一道，课间结伴上厕所，作业一人写一半再换着抄。当时村里同龄人中最霸道的安东尼奥老是欺负人，他俩就叫着家里兄弟姐妹合伙收拾了他一顿。他们组队打传奇，亚瑟玩道士，霍兰特玩战士，亚瑟放完毒，霍兰特就上去猛砍，合击出得狂高，在镇上的网吧界都极有威望。后来他们小升初初升高进了大学又回来做村官，游戏从传奇玩到梦幻西游又到魔兽世界DNF英雄联盟堡垒之夜，本来以为他们在副本里出生入死的友情能延续一辈子，却不曾想被一个鱼塘秒杀了。  
市里给拨款发展农村经济，村委会选出亚瑟和霍兰特负责这个项目，依着专家建议他们首先挖了一块五亩的鱼塘，往里灌满了水。村支书亚瑟认为要让村子真正发展就应该办钓鱼场农家乐，把村子的名声打出去，以后赚大钱。他指着手绘的地图一副挥斥方遒的劲头：  
“这边搞渔家乐，这边种一片林子，回头东边划出来建高尔夫度假村，酒吧KTV一应俱全，洗浴中心招点江南技师，一边按摩一边大跳热舞……”  
“别整那没用的，先期投资太高，拨款不够用，赔了没法交代。”霍兰特坚决否决，他给亚瑟算了算搞旅游项目的投资，强调收不回本钱，不如老老实实养鱼卖鱼，回本了再投资搞桑基做立体农业。  
亚瑟批评霍兰特目光短浅，霍兰特骂亚瑟吃着碗里看着锅里。气不过亚瑟就拿学历压霍兰特，逢人就强调霍兰特的大专出身。霍兰特就带着几条烟，把县城里那些亚瑟的大学舍友走访了个遍，挖了两本大演草厚的黑历史，从旷课挂科到图书馆借书不还，字里行间闪烁着“令人发指”四个大字。从此他们游戏里见了面就互杀，杀了就守尸，一守守一天。  
都是念过书的人，都知道要文斗不要武斗的道理，后来觉着游戏玩得没劲，就各自把号卖了。不久宣传栏里就出现了对霍兰特的通报批评，指责他身为计生办公室主任玩忽职守，导致村里牲畜繁殖力下降的同时超生现象猛增，还背地里把应该发放给村民的安全套送给在镇上经营计生用品的姐姐销售。不出一天，大字报旁边就多出一张同等规格的纸，详细讲述亚瑟和他三个哥哥争地的恩怨情仇，质疑以他的人品是否有资格担任村支书重任。从此，这场战争升级了。  
第三轮斗争更加惨烈。霍兰特往池塘里投放了鱼苗，亚瑟趁着夜黑风高往池子里丢了十来条狗鱼，两天就把鱼苗吃了个精光。亚瑟找人植了草坪，霍兰特就牵来全村的山羊，让它们可劲儿造。没过多久，亚瑟就利用职务之便硬是把霍兰特在合作社负责饲养的马换成了驴。盛怒下霍兰特冲进亚瑟的院子点了一间茅草房，还牵走了他两头绵羊。

时值早春，万物生发激情萌动，广场舞节奏都是平日的三倍速。村口王师傅看不下去了，说大老爷们儿别整天玩阴的，有种就光明正大干一架。一语点醒梦中人，二人相约来一场械斗。村里最具搅屎棍潜质的弗朗西斯从年前就开始搞关于这场决斗的投注竞猜，当大家考虑到霍兰特有六个兄弟姐妹时，亚瑟的赔率一下就拉高了。  
一茬小麦的等待后终于有了结果，全村人喜庆得像过年一样。鱼塘的水已经排干了，经过一个夏天的暴晒，池塘底部大片地龟裂。亚瑟和霍兰特各自抓着趁手的农具站在塘中，亚瑟的三个哥哥和霍兰特的六个兄弟姐妹应邀围在鱼塘边造势。人人情绪高涨，唯独他俩大眼瞪小眼，一耗就是两个小时。  
“怎么不打啊？！”安东尼奥手撑膝盖半蹲着朝坑里喊，脖子上的哨子在微风中晃来晃去，焦虑得像个发现比赛和剧本不符的足球黑哨。“父老乡亲可都看着呢！”  
坑里两人一言不发，汗水浸透了他们的衬衫，像大棚用的塑料膜一样糊在他们身上。两家来打群架的兄弟姐妹开了包瓜子，斯科特和芬娜*一边吐瓜子皮一边吐槽各自的软蛋弟弟。  
大概又等了个把小时，大家伙儿看他俩实在打不起来，就像剥白菜一样一层一层散了，一边往地里走一边抱怨这俩孩子不给力。后来就剩下他俩站在鱼塘里，兄弟姐妹都回家了，也没人拉他们上去。

“其实我一直都不想办鱼塘。”霍兰特突然打破了长久的死寂，他朝正努力往上爬的亚瑟踢了块土坷垃，亚瑟受到惊吓，从坡上滑下来。  
“我也不想，我想办大事。”亚瑟拍掉屁股上的土。  
“要不咱们合办厂吧。”  
“你要做啥？”  
“做日化。”  
“啥是日化？”  
“日化就是肥皂，可以和我办公室的安全套配合着卖，俏得很~”  
“好主意，咱就叫它利民日化吧。”  
“太土了，不如大华好听。”  
“你他妈敢说我土？！我还比你多念一年书！”  
“靠——！你那毕业论文抄的是啥都忘了吧！”  
也不知道他俩谁先朝谁扑过去，干涸的土坑里一阵烟尘弥漫，像千军万马驰骋在沙场上。两个大学生村官狠狠地殴打彼此，为了狗鱼，为了山羊，为了变成驴的马，为了焦黑的茅草房，为了江南技师的热舞和基塘农业，为了他们莫名其妙丢失的友谊。一直到太阳西垂，他们才鼻青脸肿地从土坑里爬上来——一个把另一个推上去，上去了的又把坑里的拽上来。这大概就算是冰释前嫌。

日化厂开业那天，村头挂鞭噼里啪啦震了一上午，县长路德维希·贝什米特亲自来揭牌。红布落下，露出四个金灿灿的大字——“联合利华”。  
众人感慨，大学生就是有文采。

*斯科特为岛设的苏格兰，芬娜为作者本人的弗里斯兰省OC。  
注：本篇灵感来源于荷兰独立战争（荷西八十年战争）时期的英荷联盟，大航海以及殖民时代的四次英荷战争、南非布尔战争，还有两国之间的诸多纷争与条约协定（如布雷达合约），乃至二战后的跨国公司（如壳牌石油、联合利华）。如果你对其中一些历史细节有所了解，想必能从neta里找到许多乐趣。但如果不了解也没关系，这并不会影响你从这个故事中获得快乐。

————————————  
英国与荷兰就像是同一条街道上一起长大的两个孩子（还有点沾亲带故），他们既是情同手足的伙伴，也是拼到你死我活的对手。创业之初他们组成联盟与欧洲大陆上强悍的前辈们抗衡，而当他们自己的时代来临时则演起了兄弟阋墙的戏码。他们对彼此有多少承诺，就有多少背叛和伤害。面对20世纪共同的巨大威胁时，他们选择了扶持与信任彼此。直到一切尘埃落定，他们在新的制度下心平气和地合作，仿佛度过了躁动的青年时代，发现彼此还是值得略微信赖的朋友。  
毕竟，猪队友是一辈子的事。


End file.
